great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ookami Hyuuga
' ' Character's name ' Ookami Hyuuga' Clan's Name Hyuuga Nickname ' N/A' Imvu name OkamiUchiha Age 12 Birthday February 3rd Gender ' Male' Weight 96lbs Height 5 Feet Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits Fast Runner, Hard Hitter, Fast Reflexes Occupation Ninja Allies N/A Enemies N/A First Nature Wind Second Nature N/A Personality and Behavior Polite around others, Moderate Fuse Nindo Keep Calm Scars/Tattoo's ''' N/A '''Companion/Familiar/Pet White Wolf (Male, named "Shi-Ho (short for Shiroi-Hono, which means White Flame)") Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first joins. # Gentle Fist Taijutsu # Gentle Fist 8-Trigrams: 64-Palms # Body Flicker Biography Ookami Hyuuga was born on February 3rd, his Mother was Hanabi Hyuuga and Okikurmi Tenro. Ookami started his Byakugan training on his Fourth birthday, and had, in that same year, learned that he had Fire Release, but didn't yet have enough chakra to use any of it's Jutsu. So, He and his Mother, Hanabi, remained focused on his Gentle Fist training for a while. When Ookami had turned 9 years old, as a congratulations from his Father for passing the Entrance Acadamy Exams, he recieved a pet white wolf pup, already genetically adapted to serve Ookami as a companion and battle-partner. Ookami named the pup "Shi-ho (short for Shiroi-Hono, which means White Flame)" for it's pure white coat and fire-warm feel. However, while Ookami was paying attention in class all the time, he had trouble adapting to both responsibilities of having a pet wolf AND his studies in the Acadamy. Stressed out, Ookami decided to train Shi-ho to become a ninja-wolf, and found out that Shi-ho was compatible and immune to "Katon (Fire Release)". This relieved the stress that Ookami was going under in time for the Graduation Exam three years later, and passed the "Shadow Clone Jutsu" test, which was to create two or more clones. Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Senju Hokage/Senso)